Cumpleaños felices, Profesor Dumbledore!
by Americanas
Summary: Dumbledore's cumpleaños. Jajajajajaja!!!
1. Default Chapter

La denegación: Nosotros no poseemos nada en la relación para Hostigar a Alfarero.  
  
Nuestras Notas: Esto es un cuento acerca del partido de cumpleaños de Dumbledore de Albus. Nosotros lo esperamos como lo. Continuamos aprender mejor español.  
  
  
¡Cumpleaños felices, Profesor Dumbledore!  
  
  
  
  
Era el día antes cumpleaños de Dumbledore, y todos los otros Profesores fueron reunidos en la oficina de Professor McGonagall para discutir los planes para el partido de Dumbledore.   
  
Minerva McGongagll: Tendremos un partido de la sorpresa para Albus.   
  
Severus Snape: ¡Eso suena como una idea magnífica!  
  
Xiomara Hooch: ¡La chaqueta!  
  
Todos: No, Xiomara.  
  
Filius FLitwick: ¿Ah entonces donde nosotros lo tendremos?   
  
Minerva: Nosotros lo podríamos tener en el Centro de Parroquia si el Vestíbulo Magnífico se llenará.  
  
Filius: La idea maravillosa, Minerva. Encantaré las ventanas para mirar muy festivo.  
  
Severes: ::ruborizar:: Emplearé el entretenimiento.   
  
Todos: ::las miradas a Sevvy::   
  
Minerva: ::levanta una ceja:: ¿Cualquiera inparticular?  
  
Sevvy: Er...  
  
Xiomara: ¡La calabaza!   
  
Todos: ::sacude cabezas::  
  
Filius: No, Xiomara. Piense: los cumpleaños.   
  
Minerva: Xiomara, cerró la boca y permitió el resto de nosotros planea el partido.  
  
Xiomara: ::está triste::  
  
Snape: Ahora que ella está lejos..   
  
Minerva: Nosotros planear el partido.   
  
Inmediatamente, Profesor Trelawney entra la habitación junto con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finigin, Sirius Black, Madam Pomphrey, y Remus Lupin.  
  
Minerva: ¡Sybill! ::sarcásticamente:: ¡Qué una sorpresa agradable!  
  
Filius: ¡Usted es apenas en tiempo de ayudarnos planeamos el partido de Albus!  
  
Sybill: ::cuenta a toda persona en la habitación:: AAAAAHAHHHHH!!! ::desmayas::   
  
Remus: ::los cogidos Sybill:: ¿Por qué gente siempre desmaya en MI?   
  
Sirius: Usted tiene suerte, yo adivino.   
  
Flitwick: ¿Por qué hizo ella desmaya?   
  
Minerva: Sé por qué. ::fríamente:: Cuándo trece cenan junto, el primer subir será el primer de morir. Así que naturalmente, cuando trece planean un partido junto, el primer para salir será el primer de morir..  
  
Snape: ::arrolla los ojos:: Ooohh.  
  
Remus: Derecho, yo saldré la habitación.  
  
Remus deja caer Sybill. Entonces él sale la habitación.  
  
Sybill: ::se despierta::  
  
Minerva: ::irritado:: Allí. Somos doce ahora. ¿Usted es feliz?   
  
Sybill: No! Cuándo trece planean un partido junto, el primer para salir será el primer de volverse un werewolf.   
  
Minerva: Bien tengo miedo su predicción era un pedacito demasiado tarde. Remus ha sido un por años de werewolf.   
  
Sybill: ::dismays::   
  
Sirius: ::los cogidos Sybill:: ¿Quién es el afortunado uno ahora?   
  
Snape: ¿Planearemos nosotros el partido o no? Tengo el trabajo para hacer.   
  
Minerva: ¡TRATABAMOS de planear el partido hasta que USTED terreno entrara!   
  
Poppy: Vayamos ahora, Ron, Hermione, Harry, y Neville.   
  
Xiomara: ¡La barra de la carne!   
  
Todos: Usted es un psycho.   
  
Hermione: ¿Cuyo partido nosotros planeamos?   
  
Filius: Dumbledore's partido.  
  
Harry: ¡Pero nosotros no podemos planear el partido sin Lupin!   
  
Ron: ¡Yo lo obtendré! ::Entonces él sale la habitación.::   
  
Sevvy: Ah mi.. ¡Yo me olvidé de hacer Remus el potion!  
  
Ron chilló lejos en la distancia.  
  
Poppy: ¡Ron! ¡Curaré sus heridas! ::se escapa chillar::   
  
Harry: ¡Hermione! ¡Seamus! ¡Iremos ayuda Ron!   
  
Filius: ¡Usted no puede ir sin mí! ¡Vengo también!   
  
Ahora la única gente en la habitación es Sirius, Minerva, Severus, Sybill, Neville, y por supuesto, Xiomara.  
  
Minerva: ¿Terminaremos nosotros el partido de Albus?   
  
Albus: Es demasiado tarde para eso.   
  
Minerva: ::los chillidos:: ALBUS!!!! ::desmaya::   
  
Sirius: ::los cogidos Minerva:: Hablé demasiado pronto..   
  
Albus: Ah mi..   
  
  
  
  
¡Eso es el fin del capítulo uno! ¿Remus es ahora un lobo? ¿Qué acontecerá a Ron y los otros? ¿Sirius es para siempre doomed de agarrar gente que desmaya? ¿O sólo cuándo Remus es un lobo? ¿Tendrá todavía McGonagall un partido para Albus? Averigüe en el capítulo dos de ¡Cumpleaños felices, Profesor Dumbledore!  
  
Hasta próximo tiempo, Tiggy. 


	2. .

La denegación: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling.   
  
Nuestras Notas: Nuestro español es todavía malo pero trabajamos en lo. Aquí está el Capítulo Dos de "Cumpleaños Felices, Profesor Dumbledore". Trataremos de ayudarlo a entenderlo mejor.   
  
La Ira de Poppy Pomphrey  
  
Dejamos a nuestros amigos en una situación malos. Sirius Le tenía a Profesor McGonagall que estaba unconcious tranquilo. Neville se sentó, temblar, en una silla. Sybill había ido rígido con el susto. La era de Xiomara. .. Ella era. Dumbledore se confundió, él se paró en la puerta.   
  
Esto puede parecer malo, pero la situación en el pasillo era peor. Remus era un werewolf completamente crecido y ahora obtenía apenas un puño en Ron'torso de s cuando……   
  
Poppy: ::blande la varita:: Tome esto, usted mangy...   
  
Filius ::los pasos hacia Poppy:: ¡Fácil, Poppy!  
  
Todos pero Filius: ¡Poppy! ¡Poppy! ¡Poppy!   
  
Poppy: ¡¡¡¡STUPIFY!!!!  
  
Remus congeló. Había un momento del silencio.   
  
Ron: ::en manos de Lupin:: ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Alguien, por favor!   
  
Albus, Xiomara, Neville, Sevvy, y Sirius que llevó Minerva todo entró el pasillo cuando ellos oyeron el chillido de Ron.   
  
Albus: Ron. ¿Por qué usted está arriba allí?  
  
Xiomara: ¡Sé! ¡Sé! ¡Visiteme!   
  
Albus: Dígame, Xiomara. ¿Qué aconteció a Ron?   
  
Xiomara: ::confuso:: Yo no sé, pero pienso que Minerva hace.   
  
Albus acude a Minerva, pero ve que ella es unconcious en armamentos de Sirius.   
  
Albus: ¿Sirius?   
  
Sirius: Por qué seguro, el director. Es todo muy sencillo. (mas la mal)  
  
Mientras Sirius decía Albus acerca de lo que había acontecido a Ron que él fue interrumpido por un ruido de rasguñar de mal. Todos prestaron atención la ventana. Aparentemente, cuando nadie prestando atención, Lupin había llevado Ron fuera de y ahora lo arrastraba abajo un hoyo.   
  
Sirius: ¡Permíta quenos no nos sentemos aquí! (O en la caso de Minerva, recuesta aquí.) ¡Nosotros hacer algo!   
  
Sybill estaba en un trance. Ella habló calladamente a ella misma. Sirius podría oír algunos de lo que ella decía.   
  
Sybill: Veo un hoyo. ..it se ha desaparecido. Sí, el Señor, yo seguiré su orden. ... ::el trance se rompe:: ¡Tengo las cosas importantes para decir!   
  
Sevvy: ¡Yo lo supe! ¡Supe que usted concordaría! Usted piensa es una idea buena para mí proporcionar entretenimiento en..   
  
Sirius: shhhh! Recuerda Albus?  
  
Albus: ¡El apuro! ¡Tenemos que ir ayuda Ron!   
Severus, viene con mí.   
Sirius, toma Minerva a su dormitorio, y entonces viene nos reúne.  
Sybill, Filius, toma Neville, Harry, Hermione, y Seamus hasta Torre de Gryffindor.  
Poppy, usted viene con nosotros también.   
  
Xiomara: ¿Qué hago yo?   
  
Albus: Usted puede permanecer aquí y... quizá usted puede dibujar con cañon costosa de Minerva..  
  
Xiomara: ¡Yay! ::las caminatas en la oficina de Minerva::  
  
Minerva: ::se despierta:: Pienso no. Usted puede quizá usted puede dibujar con cañon costosa de Albus.   
  
Albus: ¡Magnífico! Usted está despierto, Minerva. Ahora usted puede unir Sevvy, Poppy, Sirius e I.   
  
Minerva: ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?   
  
Albus: Nosotros ir salva Ron.   
  
El cinco de ellos fueron afuera y vieron que el hoyo se había desaparecido. Había una piedra donde el hoyo había sido. Ellos discutían lo que hacer.   
  
Sevvy: El hoyo estaba aquí antes.   
  
Albus: . . . Sybill . . .  
  
Minerva: ¿Qué es que usted dice?   
  
Sirius: Ella decía algo calladamente. Algo acerca de su Señor.   
  
Todos Menos Minerva: ¡No Sybill!   
  
Minerva: ¡Yo lo supe! ¡Supe que ella trabaja para Voldemort!   
  
Albus: Nosotros no sabemos que seguramente.   
  
Sevvy: Quizás el hoyo es apenas invisible.   
  
Minerva: Eso es posible.   
  
Albus: REAPPEAROS!!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Un ratón fue en la piedra y desapareció.  
  
Albus dado un paso en la piedra, pero él no desapareció.   
  
Albus: Quizá sólo trabaja en animales.   
  
Minerva llegó a ser un gato. Ella se paró en la piedra y desapareció. 


End file.
